Percy Jackson And The Son Of Chaos
by Grudge25
Summary: Some say only Gods can have demigod children, but what if something else had one? What if, the creator of the Greek universe had given birth to one last child, The Son Of Chaos? Please review!
1. The Son Of A Monster

He crouched in the trees, watching the demigods fight with training swords. He had been travelling for months now, possibly longer… He couldn't remember. The branches stayed firm underneath his brown scuffed boots, but you can never be too sure. He moved on to the next larger branch, keeping an eye on the demigods. They were children of Ares, a tall blonde man and a shorter dark haired one. If there were such things as children of Artemis, he would've been spotted, and that would've been disastrous. But no… Artemis had turned her back on men at birth, he knew that. He studied the myths as he looked for the camp. A roar of laughter awoke him from his daydream; the shorter Ares child had disarmed the other and had his lengthy sword at his throat. The blonde held out his hand and the other shook it, walking away.

Waiting for the right moment for the right person, that was the key. Until then he would remain here, starving while leaning against a thousand sharp branches. He spotted someone, and knew he was special. He was a son of Poseidon, he could sense it. The boy strutted along to the beach, and then sat down on the golden sand. He climbed out of the trees, and walked as confidently as he could towards the boy dressed in blue. The boy must've heard him, because he turned around from where he was sitting.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked. He nodded, not revealing his face under his large hood. His fingers twitched as he spoke his words.

"Uh… Yeah… who are you?" he managed to say.

"My name's Percy, are you new here?"

"Kind of," his head lowered as he thought of what to say. If this boy, Percy, could accept him then maybe the others will to. He had to find out. Before Percy could reply, he threw his hood back. Percy flinched back, as if clicked in the nose. He had no face, his face was a blurry vortex of nothingness, tears would have come to his eyes if the were there. Percy had a slight look of helpfulness in his fear stricken face, and he hoped it was enough.

"My name is Christopher… Help me,"


	2. Bunker X

Percy found himself feeling sorry for Christopher. After showing his face Percy had known to show him to Chiron to help him. Christopher appeared to be in an eternal shock, always fidgeting and breathing quickly yet silently. Percy didn't know what he was, but he knew it wasn't meant to be.

"Don't worry," said Percy, "Chiron will be here in a minute, he knows what to do," But Percy didn't believe his own words. Who said Chiron knows everything? He might have never seen a being like Christopher before. Percy sat in silence next to Christopher on a bench near the Archery Range. It seemed like eons before a white stallion came running at them. Except it wasn't a stallion, it was Chiron, the centaur. Percy and Christopher stood at the sight of Chiron, hoping for an answer immediately. Chiron leaned in next to Christopher and asked him to pull his hood down. Christopher did so, revealing his changing, impossible face. His finger twitched rapidly now, and he his silent breath was rasping. "Impossible," said Chiron, who had an unmistakable look of fear in his eyes.

"What's…? Wrong?" choked Christopher, in his raspy, uneasy tone. Chiron looked at him with a stern face. "Follow me," he ordered.

Chiron led Percy and Christopher, who had his hood up, to the woods, before turning around to look at an ordinary large rock. Chiron focused for a few second before Percy blurted out, "What are you doing, Chiron?"

Chiron turned his human section around as far as he could and said "Notice the rock, Percy. Recognize it? Of course not," he growled slightly, "This rock used to lead to Bunker X, another Bunker used in the Demigod Civil War. It was used for rare occasions, but afterwards the entrance had been sealed over once the War ended. It contained a series of documents on something… something unspeakable," He turned to Christopher, who was still fidgeting.

"Christopher, open the door," Christopher looked up and saw the door. He then glanced at Chiron and raised his hands, inhaling loudly. He focused on the rock, and the strangest thing happened. The rock literally crumbled to nothingness, not even dust. He wondered what happened until Chiron said "Let's go," and entered the hole that to rock left, entering Bunker X.


End file.
